


Skittles and Reese's

by gin95



Series: JooKyun Radio Show [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Background Relationships, Changkyun please love Hoseok, Changkyun's a shy puppy, Changkyun's an idiot, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Hoseok is a fluffball, Hoseok just wants Changkyun, Hyunwoo and Hyungwon are only mentioned, Implied Jungkook/Jimin, Insecurity, JooKyun are radio hosts, Jooheon best friend, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Jackson, Minor Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Minor Jungkook, Minor Lee Jooheon/Jackson Wang, Minor Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun, Mutual Pining, Some Humor, Strangers to Lovers, a lot of rejection, animator Hoseok, because I miss me some wonkyun, has a lot of texts, he just wants a date with Changkyun, not a lot of bts ensemble, not as light-hearted as the others, part five fam, the others are barely on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin95/pseuds/gin95
Summary: After Hoseok had asked him out, Changkyun couldn’t help but feel anxious. On air, he was a confident, no bull-shitting kind of gay. But in person? He was the complete opposite. Because of this, he’s been turning down all of Hoseok’s attempts on their date. Fed up with his friend’s stupidity, Jooheon turns to the others to not only set up their date but also set up Changkyun’s love life in motion.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Series: JooKyun Radio Show [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466590
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Skittles and Reese's

**Author's Note:**

> Because I miss Hoseok... and also because I haven't updated this in so long and lowkey forgot about the date.

_From Hoseok (5/2/20 3:30pm):_

_Kyun?_

_Were you available this Friday?_

_From Hoseok (5/3/20 5:27pm):_

_I saw you read the message._

_Is that a no?_

_From Hoseok (5/8/20 12:15pm):_

_I guess you’re busy… it’s almost Friday and you haven’t messaged back._

_Sorry if I’m bothering you._

_From Hoseok. (5/8/20 8:40pm):_

_I saw a flower on the way home._

_Reminded me of your hair._

Changkyun sighs as he looks at all the read messages he’s received from Hoseok, never responding to any of them. Ever since the elder has asked him out on the air, Changkyun felt anxious. Not because he’s never dated before but because this might be the first time that someone’s shown any interest on him outside of sex. Most of his exes or lovers, per se, since he didn’t really date, were in it for the benefits, nothing else. Small talk? Eating dinner in a restaurant? Holding hands? _Nope._ _Nada._ And it became so frequent that Changkyun has gotten used to it. On air, he was perceived as somewhat of a cougar. A confident gay is what Jungkook once called him. Jooheon even said his aura was somewhat intimidating for someone so cute and adorable in real life.

But having Hoseok go through all that trouble just to get his number? Changkyun couldn’t fathom that it would ever happen to anyone, let alone to him. And not only was Hoseok a stranger, he was also a friend of a group that he’s come to grown into and love. Hyunwoo was a bear through and through, Kihyun was a scary and caring mom, Hyungwon was a peaceful presence while Minhyuk just reigned in all the chaotic energy for the whole group. Changkyun has grown fond of the four and even though he’s never really met Hoseok in real life, his friends had nothing but nice things to say.

“Welcome to another episode of the Jookyun radio show,” Changkyun announces, “I’m Im Changchang”

“And I’m your one and only Joobee,” they pause as they say together, “And we are your favorite duo, Jookyun!”

As they go on the show like normal, with Jooheon leading the second date updates and Changkyun leading the prank phone calls, Changkyun somehow becomes immersed in his roles on the show, forgetting about what to do with Hoseok and how to respond to the elder. As the radio plays another song, Jooheon nudges him, “Bro, why haven’t you responded to Hoseok hyung?”

_Nevermind._

Changkyun grimaces, “I don’t really know how to hyung,”

Jooheon looks at him dumbfounded, “You just say yes, Kyun. You already did you know? The last thing to do is actually set up the date,” he starts counting on his fingers, “When and where, those are the basic principles of a date,”

Changkyun shrugs, “I know,” he looks to see how long the song has before they go back on air. _Damn it,_ it still had a little over two and half minutes, “He’s texted me but I don’t have the guts to text back,”

“Ugh, dude, Y-E-S, three fucking letters,” Jooheon grunts, “the least you can do is not leave him on read,”

Changkyun stare blankly.

“You left him on read?”

Silence.

“Damn it, Kyun,” the song is ending so Jooheon straightens up and tells him really quickly, “We’ll talk about this later,” and slips back into his professional coat as do Changkyun as they help out another poor girl get sucked into the black hole of dating so the asshole of a guy on the other line can get some. Same old, same old.

* * *

“It’s later Im Changkyun,”

Changkyun looks up from his lunch to see that Jooheon was joining him, “You’re going to make me lose my appetite, hyung,”

“Shush. I don’t get why you keep avoiding Hoseok hyung. He’s practically _begging_ you to go out with him,” he runs his hand through his hair, “he went through so much trouble too. As far as I know, Minhyuk hyung is still giving him shit for it, same with Jimin,”

“I know,” Changkyun sighs, “I just—you ever get used to something but then it suddenly changes and it scares the fuck out of you?”

Jooheon snorts, “It’s called life, my little dumpling,”

“You’re the dumpling,” he pouts.

Jooheon laughs, “All I’m saying is change is a part of life. And while you might have dated assholes in the past, that doesn’t mean that your future lovers will be one too,” he pats Changkyun’s shoulder, “Also, I may not know people that well, but Hoseok hyung seems like a good guy. I think he’d be good for you, Kyun,”

Changkyun grimaces, “Have you ever seen me welcome anything good for me, hyung?”

“That’s true. You never did like to eat vegetables, hyung,”

Changkyun and Jooheon look up to see Jungkook joining them. Changkyun smiles and ruffles his hair while the younger just pushes his hand away, “You can’t do that anymore, hyung. Your hair ruffling privileges have been revoked since we’ve broken up,”

It was true that they dated. For two and a half weeks. Could’ve gone a month but Changkyun couldn’t handle the responsibility of being in a relationship. The heartbreak, the vulnerability, and potentially being emotionally unstable, Changkyun shuddered at the thought. He couldn’t handle all of that so he broke it off. Jungkook being a good friend and a good sport, just took it all in stride, never complaining or clinging or god forbid, whining as to _why_ Changkyun didn’t want him anymore. He just nodded and thanked him for his time.

“This is why you stopped growing, hyung,” Jungkook teases.

Changkyun glares, “Just because you live in the gym, you little shit, doesn’t give you the right to tease someone who’s older than you,”

Jungkook whines, “You make it sound like you’re _five_ years older when in fact it’s only a year,”

“I’m still older, brat,”

“You didn’t seem to mind it when we were together, hyung,” Jungkook smirks.

Before Changkyun can say anything, his phone buzzes and he sees that it’s another message from Hoseok.

_From Hoseok (5/9/20 1:11pm):_

_I hope you’re having a great day!_

_Heard you on the air, you guys are really funny._

_Please tell Joobs I said hello!_

Jooheon leans over and snorts, “He could just text me the hello,”

Changkyun hums.

“You know, he’s nothing but persistent. He knows you’ve read his messages and not responded, yet he still messages you constantly,” Jooheon says.

Jungkook looks up from his food, “Are you talking about Hoseok hyung?”

Changkyun quirks his eyebrow, “Since when was he a hyung to you?”

Jungkook blushes, “Jimin hyung introduced us when I went to visit him at work,”

Ah, Jimin. The Jimin that they called to get Hoseok the second date when in fact it was the completely wrong Hoseok and that Jimin had been so sad that Changkyun gave him Jungkook’s number as a consolation prize. Just like he did his with Hoseok.

“I remembered you showed me some pictures of Hoseok hyung,” Jungkook pauses, “But let me tell you, the pictures don’t do him justice,”

Jooheon tilts his head in curiosity, “How so?”

Jungkook folds his arms and grabs his biceps, “He’s huge! Like very muscly. Really pale with black hair. But his smile is really pretty… makes him look really innocent,”

“Don’t go falling in love, Kook,” Jooheon says

“He’s not my type, hyung. Besides Kyunnie hyung already has dibs,”

Jooheon nods, “I forgot, you like them small and cute,”

Jungkook nods.

“So you and Jimin going out?” Jooheon asks.

Jungkook shakes his head, “No. He kind of adopted me as his pet,”

“That’s kinky, Kook,” Changkyun points at the younger, “Even for you,”

“Not like that,” Jungkook laughs, “He’s kind of like you, hyung. In denial. I know he likes me and I like him too but he’s trying to prolong the game. I’m just letting it ride, I guess,”

“I’m not in denial,” Changkyun vehemently argues.

Jooheon and Jungkook both look at him with a glare, as if they were saying, _yeah right_.

Jungkook snorts, “Suuuuureee. Denial’s the first step, next thing is anger, then i—”

Changkyun shoves a piece of meat in his mouth, “Shut up,”

_From Sunshine Hyung (5/9/20 7:18pm):_

_Kyunnieeeeee_

_Why is my bunny sad?_

_To Sunshine Hyung (5/9/20 7:20pm):_

_You have a bunny hyung?_

_From Sunshine Hyung (5/9/20 7:21pm):_

_YOU ANSWERED!_

_But not an animal bunny_

_Hoseok hyung is a bunny_

_A muscle bunny lol_

Changkyun laughs at the description. What’s with this group and the animal references. First it was Hyunwoo as a bear and now it’s Hoseok as a bunny.

_To Sunshine Hyung (5/9/20 7:22pm):_

_Must be because of me hyung_

_From Sunshine Hyung (5/9/20 7:23pm):_

_He said you left him on read_

_I told him you’re responding to me_

_He’s pouting in the other room while trying to play counter strike_

_Maybe he’s imagining that the people he has to kill is you_

_He’s passive aggressive that way_

Changkyun snorts.

_To Sunshine Hyung (5/9/20 7:24pm):_

_Has he dated a lot of people hyung?_

_From Sunshine Hyung (5/9/20 7:24pm):_

_Shouldn’t you be asking him that?_

_To Sunshine Hyung (5/9/20 7:24pm):_

_Uhh… probably?_

_But I wanna know from you_

_From Sunshine Hyung (5/9/20 7:25pm):_

_Not really…_

_He doesn’t really find a lot of people interesting_

_But I guess you’re interesting enough_

_To Sunshine Hyung (5/9/20 7:26pm):_

_I’m not though_

_From Hoseok (5/9/20 7:29pm):_

_Changkyun_

_I know you’re awake_

_Minhyuk just rubbed it in my face that you’re texting him_

Changkyun’s breath hitches. He can’t really find another excuse now when he just replied to Minhyuk. He tries to figure out how to save this somewhat acquaintance of a relationship before it goes down in the black hole.

_To Hoseok (5/9/20 7:30pm):_

_Hi hyung_

_From Sunshine Hyung (5/9/20 7:30pm):_

_Lol I just heard Hoseok scream in the living room_

_Did you already send him nudes?_

_From Hoseok (5/9/20 7:30pm):_

_KYUNNIEEEEEE_

_You responded!!_

Changkyun can’t help but smile at the innocence that Hoseok seems to be projecting. From what he has gathered, the elder was basically the baby of the group even though he was the second oldest, next to Hyunwoo.

_To Hoseok (5/9/20 7:31pm):_

_Sorry for leaving you on read, hyung_

_I’m not exactly good at this_

_From Hoseok (5/9/20 7:32pm):_

_No one is_

_I’m just happy you’re messaging me back!_

_But is that a no on Friday?_

Damn, Hoseok doesn’t beat around the bush. Changkyun sighs.

_To Hoseok (5/9/20 7:32pm):_

_Can I take a raincheck?_

_From Hoseok (5/9/20 7:33pm):_

_Of course_

_Let me know when you’re available!_

Changkyun finally swallows his pride and texts Hoseok that he’s available Saturday night. He got dressed up in a blue and white silk shirt, paired with the tightest and blackest jeans he owns that he knows shows of his greatest _ass_ et. He was supposed to finally meet Hoseok in an hour and he’s been spammed of so many messages from Jooheon, ranging from ‘Changkyun’s growing up too fast’ to ‘use protection’ while Minhyuk just sends him a bunch of emojis that are a little too hard to decipher into a sentence. Hoseok has texted him too, telling him that he couldn’t wait to see him or that he was excited to finally meet in person.

Changkyun grimaces, not knowing as to why someone, practically a stranger who’s only seen him online, is practically begging him to go on a date. Granted Changkyun wasn’t ugly, but Hoseok was beyond stunning. On pictures, the dude was built, pale skin, and raven black hair. Even Jungkook said that it didn’t do him justice. If Changkyun didn’t faint by the time he sees the elder face to face, then he’d for sure faint before even making it through the dinner. As Changkyun nears the restaurant, he can make out Hoseok’s silhouette. His back was turned to him so Hoseok couldn’t see him approaching. Even from the back, Changkyun could tell that Hoseok was a very good looking man.

“I can do this,” Changkyun whispers to himself.

_From Hoseok (5/11/20 6:38pm):_

_I can’t wait to meet you Kyunah_

Changkyun looks down at the message that also had a selfie attached. His breath was caught at his throat as he stands frozen in the middle of the restaurant, two feet away from the most gorgeous man he’s ever laid his eyes on.

“I can’t do this,” Changkyun says as he turns back around to bolt out of the restaurant, texting Hoseok that something came up and couldn’t make it. If he had turned around and looked at Hoseok one more time, he would’ve seen the disappointed look on the elder’s face. And if he had looked even closer, Changkyun would’ve seen the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes.

_From Honey (5/11/20 7:09pm):_

_God dammit Im Changkyun_

_I’m so fucking disappointed in you_

_I know you’re reading this you asshole_

_You left Hoseok hyung at the restaurant_

_And now you’re leaving me on READ!_

_If you were going to cancel, cancel at least an hour ahead!_

_It’s common courtesy!_

_From Sunshine Hyung (5/11/20 7:12pm):_

_Kyunnnn_

_I’m saddieee_

_Hoseok hyung said you left_

_And I thought that my ship had sailed_

_But now I see that it has failed_

_Oooohh that rhymed!_

_From Ki Hyung (5/11/20 7:13pm):_

_As weird as it may be to see you dating Hoseok hyung_

_I’m a little disappointed in you, Kyunah_

Changkyun sighs to see the onslaught of messages from his friends. He didn’t know how to face them anymore, and while he didn’t really see much of the other four guys, he sees Jooheon everyday since they were co-workers _and_ neighbors. Hell, he even has a spare key to Changkyun’s apartment for emergencies. He didn’t know why he ran away when he never did before and those dudes never even wanted anything beyond sex. Maybe that was why. The fear of Hoseok just comes crashing on him. The want, the happiness, and the possibility of love. It scared him shitless.

* * *

“You are an idiot,” Jooheon says as he smacks the back of Changkyun’s head.

They were at another lunch break from work and Changkyun knew it was bad when Jooheon didn’t even rally with Changkyun on air, throwing off their normal camaraderie, which in turn threw off Changkyun.

He shrugs, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, hyung,”

Jooheon glares, “You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about,” he grunts, “I don’t get why you’re doing this! You’ve gone on multiple dates with other people and those people were _assholes_ Kyun!”

“Maybe I’m just attracted to assholes in general, hyung,”

“Really?”

“Yep,”

Jooheon shakes his head, “Truly an idiot,”

Changkyun somehow knows that he’s fucked up when he sees that Hoseok hasn’t messaged him since that day. It isn’t normal because Hoseok always messaged him at least a ‘good morning’ or a ‘good night’ even if Changkyun never replied. For some reason the older always knew that Changkyun would read it anyway. It makes him feel empty. It’s like Hoseok’s been a part of his daily routine that suddenly not having him in it throws him in a loop. And he knows he shouldn’t be feeling that way when he’s the one who’s dug himself in that hole, chickening out on the date and never responding to his texts.

Jooheon even senses it because he made Changkyun some apology cookies. Well his boyfriend did because Jooheon can’t cook and will burn down the kitchen if he did.

“Here,” Jooheon shoves him the container and when Changkyun quirks his eyebrow in confusion, he just waves him off.

“I didn’t poison or cook them. I asked Jackson to make some extra since he was making some for the office,”

Changkyun stays silent for a while so Jooheon sighs, “Kyun, I know you don’t wanna talk about it, but your vibe… it’s off, man,”

“It is?”

“Yeah. I’ve never seen you like this and I think we both know why,”

Changkyun shakes his head, “It’s weird, hyung. I’m not supposed to feel like I lost something when I’m the idiot that put myself through this,”

“Well at least you’re in the acceptance stage,” Jooheon shrugs, “Why don’t you just set it up again?”

Changkyun looks up, “What if he doesn’t show up? What if he doesn’t actually like me? What if he just likes the _idea_ of me? What i—”

Jooheon clamps a hand over his mouth, which Changkyun shoves away in disgust.

“Hyung, ew you just came from the toilet,”

“Shut up, I washed my hands,” he smacks the back of his head again , “I don’t know if it’ll go smoothly, hell I don’t know if it’ll even last beyond a couple of dates,” Changkyun grimaces but Jooheon rolls his eyes, “all I know is that Hoseok hyung already likes you. Can’t you just keep that in mind and help it ground you whenever you feel like… I don’t know, flying?”

_Hoseok hyung already likes you_

_Hoseok hyung already likes you_

_Hoseok hyung already likes you_

That thought kept running through Changkyun’s mind. Putting away his pride for the first time, Changkyun takes a deep breath and texts the older first.

_To Hoseok (5/21/20 9:16pm):_

_Hi hyung_

Changkyun’s throws his phone across the bed, not wanting to see rejection if there’s no reply. Not like he could blame the elder, he’s tried a lot of times, it was just him that was an asshole, so he really didn’t have the room to be disappointed.

_From Hoseok (5/9/20 9:18pm):_

_Hey_

But of course Hoseok wasn’t an asshole. He was an overall nice guy. Minhyuk once said that he could never hurt anything and even guided a cockroach to leave his home through the front door instead of squashing it with his slipper.

_To Hoseok (5/21/20 9:19pm):_

_I’m really sorry hyung_

_I didn’t mean to bail_

_From Hoseok (5/21/20 9:20pm):_

_…_

_Then why did you?_

_To Hoseok (5/21/20 9:21pm):_

_I got scared_

_From Hoseok (5/21/20 9:21pm):_

_Of me?_

_I swear I’m not as intimidating as I look_

Changkyun laughs. Of course, Hoseok thinks it’s his fault. He really was too good. Too good for Changkyun. He deserves someone better than a playboy or fuckboy like him.

_To Hoseok (5/21/20 9:22pm):_

_I know you’re a pacifist_

_Not of your appearance, hyung_

_Just of the idea, I guess_

_From Hoseok (5/21/20 9:23pm):_

_Idea?_

_To Hoseok (5/21/20 9:23pm):_

_Of us together_

_What the date will lead to_

_The future_

_Etcetera etcetera_

_From Hoseok (5/21/20 9:24pm):_

_It’s not like I asked you to marry me Kyun_

_I just wanted a date_

_To Hoseok (5/21/20 9:24pm):_

_Oh so you wouldn’t wanna marry me then?_

_From Hoseok (5/21/20 9:25pm):_

_Kinda hard to since it’s illegal_

_Also can’t marry a ghost_

Changkyun laughs.

_To Hoseok (5/21/20 9:26pm):_

_I am very much alive you know?_

_Casper ain’t got nothing on me_

_From Hoseok (5/21/20 9:26pm):_

_Not a literal ghost, Kyun_

_A metaphorical one_

_You kinda bailed on me last time_

_To Hoseok (5/21/20 9:27pm):_

_I did_

_I’m an asshole_

_You shouldn’t like me_

_From Hoseok (5/21/20 9:27pm):_

_I do though_

_I don’t know you_

_But I know I’m attracted to you_

_Can’t that be enough?_

Jooheon had told him to keep that in mind whenever he felt like drifting away. And for once, Changkyun wanted to go after what he actually wanted. Hoseok deserved someone better, but he wanted to be selfish for a little bit. He wanted it to be enough.

_To Hoseok (5/21/20 9:28pm):_

_I don’t know if it will be_

_But I’m willing to find out if you are_

_From Hoseok (5/21/20 9:28pm):_

_YES!_

_I mean… uh, yes I would love to_

Changkyun snorts at the adorable man and while he may not know Hoseok very well, he can somehow picture him squealing or turning over and over on his bed. Changkyun smiles at the thought and of the hope that he’s making Hoseok feel this giddy, without even meeting.

_From Hoseok (5/21/20 9:30pm):_

_Go out with me?_

_Tomorrow?_

_Same place, same time?_

_To Hoseok (5/21/20 9:31pm):_

_Yes_

_Yes_

_Yes and yes_

Hoseok sends him a celebratory emoji and Changkyun bids him goodnight. After Hoseok does the same, he falls asleep with a smile on his face, hoping that he will find the courage tomorrow to actually make it to the table this time.

* * *

He couldn’t do it. He just couldn’t do it. He got dressed and like the first time, he made it to the restaurant and finds Hoseok, seated in the same place, with his back facing Changkyun. Changkyun turns around and almost texts Hoseok about doing another raincheck when suddenly he runs into someone.

“I knew you’d be like this,”

Changkyun looks up and sees Jooheon frowning at him. Not only Jooheon but Minhyuk as well.

“H—hyung,” Changkyun stutters, “W-what are you doing here?”

Jooheon rolls his eyes, “I followed your dumb ass here because Hyunwoo hyung said you had another date with Hoseok hyung,”

“You followed me?”

Minhyuk smiles, “Yeah! We wanted to make sure you actually made it this time,”

“And it looks like we’re right because you were gonna bail again, weren’t you?”

Changkyun looks down sheepishly at the text that was unsent, “I just needed some air, hyung, it wasn’t like I wasn’t going to come back,” he mutters.

“ _Suuuure_ you were just taking a breath,”

Minhyuk laughs, “We’ll give you a few minutes of silence then,”

Changkyun looks up at Minhyuk who may be playful at most times, but today, he was much more insightful than he seems and just softly smiles at Changkyun. If he had looked a little closer, he would see that his gaze was a little hopeful with a glint of understanding.

After the few minutes of silence, Changkyun was about ready to run away again when Jooheon practically drags him in the restaurant and sits him in front of Hoseok. Hoseok looks up from his lap, where he was looking at his phone, probably hoping for a text from the younger. Hoseok’s eyes bulge out when he finally sees Changkyun but it turns into confusion when he sees that Jooheon and Minhyuk were also there.

“What are you guys doing here?” Hoseok pries his eyes away from Changkyun’s shrinking position.

Minhyuk sits down next to Hoseok, who slides closer to the window, “Hey hyung! We were just dropping off Kyunnie,”

“He’s not a kid, Min,”

Minhyuk pouts, “Yes he is! Hyungwon and I are his parents!”

Hoseok snorts, “Ki and Woo already adopted them. You’re his aunt and uncle at best,”

Minhyuk gasps, clutching his heart, “You hurt me with your words… he was gonna be our ring bearer at the wedding!”

Hoseok laughs but remembers that his Changkyun and Jooheon were also in the room. He looks to see them to be in a deep conversation, whispering to each other, but he couldn’t hear because of the noise in the restaurant and the soft music playing in the background.

“Kyun,” Jooheon whispers as soon as he sees that Minhyuk’s keeping Hoseok occupied for the moment.

Changkyun finally looks up and Jooheon has the urge to just shove him in his pocket and protect him, but Changkyun needs to go through this on his own.

“Remember what I said,”

Changkyun nods.

“Just see where it goes okay? Give it an hour and if you still don’t wanna be here, I’ll come pick you up and even keep Hoseok hyung away from you,” he sighs, “I’ll even get Minhyuk hyung to help me if it comes to that point,”

Changkyun bites his bottom lip and smiles, “I’ll keep that in mind, hyung,” he tears his eyes away from Jooheon to find that while Minhyuk was still talking to Hoseok, his eyes were on Changkyun. Changkyun smiles softly and Hoseok startles for being caught but eventually smiles back.

“But I don’t think that it would be necessary,”

Jooheon looks to where Changkyun was smiling at and finds the two in their own world and smiles to himself. He kicks Minhyuk from under the table who yelps in pain and glares at him in return. But before Minhyuk could say anything, Jooheon pointedly looks at Changkyun and Hoseok and mouths to him, ‘let’s go’ and Minhyuk turns to see what he was talking about and just nods.

As they exit the restaurant, Minhyuk puts his arm around Jooheon, “I hope it goes well,”

Jooheon hums in agreement. If not, he’ll just keep making sure that it does, even if it means duct taping Changkyun to a chair so he could have a nice date with Hoseok.

Hoseok clears his throat, “Umm… it’s nice to finally meet you, Kyun,”

Changkyun smiles, “Same hyung,”

After the waiter comes to take their orders, Changkyun looks around, anywhere but at Hoseok because staring at the older was a little nerve-wracking. Somehow though, his eyes still meet Hoseok. He couldn’t help it, it was like Hoseok’s eyes were a pair of magnets that he couldn’t help but be drawn to.

“I’m sorry about last time,”

Hoseok shakes his head, “It’s fine,”

“It’s not. But thank you for being so understanding,”

“Why did you though?” Hoseok tilts his head and Changkyun wants to scream at how cute he was.

Changkyun sighs, “I… got scared. Most people that want to go out with me, never really like me and the fact that you want to get to know me… it’s a little bit unnerving,” he said.

Hoseok nods, “I understand. After I asked you out on air, I kept listening to you guys,” Changkyun tilts his head as Hoseok laughs, “and I kind of got the impression that you’re a big flirt or at least kind of got around,”

Changkyun chuckles, “I did. Most of the time it was one night stands and stuff. I wouldn’t say I didn’t get around,” he shakes his head, “but I never really did relationships. I think Kook was the only one and he and I only lasted a couple of weeks,”

“I’m kind of the opposite,” Hoseok bites his lip, “I can’t do meaningless affairs, never been able to, honestly.But for some reason, even if that’s what you want,I’d still give it to you,”

Changkyun’s eyes grow bigger as Hoseok’s cheeks tint red.

“I mean if not, it’s okay too b—”

Changkyun takes Hoseok’s hands and looks down at their intertwined fingers, “You’re really too good for me, you know that?”

Hoseok shakes his head.

“You are though,” Changkyun sighs, “You don’t even know me and you already like me… that’s a little scary for me because my persona on the radio and who I am in real life are a little different,”

Hoseok squeezes his hand which makes Changkyun look up, “I wouldn’t mind getting to know both, Kyun… I know you probably think that I only like the idea of you but I’ve been attracted to you since I’ve seen you on Minhyuk’s laptop,” he laughs, “and while it may not be enough, I hope that you know that I am sincere in trying it out… even if it means that I’d only get the benefits and nothing else,”

Changkyun laughs, “You gotta take me out on a date first before you get me to bed, hyung,”

Hoseok turns redder than before, “Isn’t that why we’re here?”

“You mean you only wanted me for my body?”

Hoseok’s eyes grow bigger, “No, no, no! I mean I’m sure it would be great b—”

Changkyun just laughs at Hoseok’s innocence and Hoseok sees that the younger was only teasing so he laughs with him. Hoseok’s never seen him smile this much, and he’s always wanted to see the dimples in real life, so seeing them now? He’s a goner for sure.

Changkyun smiles when he finds Hoseok staring at him, “What did you wanna know, hyung?”

“Hmm… anything you’re willing to share,”

“Well… this is my first date in a year, I live alone but Jooheon hyung is my neighbor, I’ve known him since freshman year high school, I dated Kook a couple of years ago and I think he’s dating Jimin now… Ki hyung likes to act like my mother, and I’m a little scared of Hyungwon hyung,” Changkyun says as he counts down the information he just shared with his fingers.

Hoseok laughs, “Why are you scared of Hyungwon?”

“You weren’t there but when we hung out with the other four for the first time, I kind of knocked his cold coffee on his lap,” he shrugs, “He was a little pissed since he was in his pajamas and he was already cranky since Minhyuk hyung dragged him to meet us,”

“He does love his coffee, but you did us a favor,” Changkyun tilts his head, “he’s had those pajama bottoms since high school. I don’t know how many times he’s asked me to sew the holes that he’s gotten on them over the years,”

Changkyun gapes, “You’re kidding,”

“I wish,” Hoseok shakes his head, “I think they were the first gift that Minhyuk has ever given him so he wanted to keep them for as long as he can,”

“He should just get them framed,”

Hoseok gasps, “Maybe we can! As a wedding present!”

“Oooohhhh, but we have to steal it,”

“No, we can ask Min for them. He loves pranking and sneaking around, especially if it involves his precious _Wonnie_ ,”

Changkyun laughs. He knows Minhyuk does, it was part of his charm if Changkyun was being honest. He always brought the chaotic energy wherever he went.

After the dinner, Hoseok invited him to go get some ice cream and offered to walk him home. Changkyun hated walking but for some reason, he didn’t want the night to end so he agreed. He figured that the walk would take about 45 minutes, so that was an extra 45 minutes with Hoseok. An extra hour if Changkyun really dragged it on. It didn’t seem too bad.

Changkyun learns that while Hoseok looks like a physical trainer, he was actually an animator. He worked for a relatively small animation company and while their work hasn’t taken off, Hoseok loves it. He also learns that Hoseok has a porcupine named Mango. That he met Hyungwon and Hyunwoo in middle school and Kihyun and Minhyuk only recently. He prides himself in his physique and that he hasn’t gone out with anyone since the last year of college. He also finds out that he had a small crush on Hyunwoo, which was the main reason that he frequented the gym so much.

“I don’t blame you. Hyunwoo hyung is really handsome,”

Hoseok pouts, “Hey don’t be talking about another man when I’m trying to woo you,”

Changkyun laughs, “You brought him up! And you were the one who had a crush!”

“I did, but it was in the past… besides I knew it would’ve never worked out,”

“Why not?”

Hoseok shakes his head, “You know how you just can feel that it won’t work at all? That… that person is just meant to be your friend or that you guys are better off as friends? Hyunwoo was like that for me,”

“Hmm,” Changkyun nods, “I know what you mean. It was kind of like Jooheon hyung. I always knew that we would be bros,”

“Exactly… and he’s really happy with Ki,”

Changkyun had to agree. Anytime that he went out to meet the couple, Hyunwoo always made sure that Kihyun was happy. Kihyun, oblivious to it all, just accepts that Hyunwoo was a sweetheart through and through, which he really was. But Changkyun could see that he was always making sure that Kihyun was happy, even if sometimes it meant laughing at his terrible jokes or agreeing to his opinions. Changkyun had thought it was a little unhealthy, but being with Hoseok, he knew that it was just love. Not like he was already in love with Hoseok, but being with him, it was easy. Unlike his dates before where he couldn’t wait until he gets home to his bed, with Hoseok, Changkyun wants to keep being in his company, not wanting the night to end. He looks down to see that Hoseok has taken his hand and intertwined their fingers, and Changkyun doesn’t seem to mind it at all. He likes the feeling. Easy. Secure. Happy.

As they near his apartment, Changkyun didn’t want to go in, hoping to keep the night going. But he didn’t want to inconvenience Hoseok, who he knew had work the next day. So instead, he tries to behave himself (and his thoughts) at keeping it PG.

“I had a fun time, hyung,”

Hoseok smiles, “I did too, Kyun,” he sways their hands together, “I’m really glad that you didn’t run away this time,”

“I almost did, you know? Jooheon hyung kind of caught me, it was the main reason they were there,”

Hoseok nods slowly, “I kind of figured, but I’m glad they were there,”

“I am too… I already told you I’m not good at this, but I would really like to try if you were patient enough,”

Hoseok smirks, “Are you kidding me? I’m like Buddha! I have the patience of a saint!”

Changkyun snorts, “You’re cute,” he comes closer and pecks Hoseok’s lip, “but I appreciate it,”

Hoseok looks a little dumbfounded at having been kissed first but smile nonetheless.

“I really like you Kyun. Not because of your radio personality or whatnot… but because of who you are,”

Changkyun looks up at him to see a face full of sincerity and he just couldn’t help but be pulled in. He takes Hoseok’s face with both of his hands and kisses him a little slower, tender, and longer. It was probably the sweetest one he’s ever given or received. He leans his forehead against Hoseok’s and closes his eyes, hoping that the feeling he couldn’t put to words were somewhat telepathically conveyed.

“I like you too, hyung,”

When Changkyun opens his eyes, he sees a smiling Hoseok and it was something that he wanted to protect for as long as he could. They were having a nice moment, it was quiet and lovely, but then the neighboring door swings open, hitting the back of the wall with a thud.

“Dang Kyun! Who’s the buff daddy?”

Hoseok pulls away and Changkyun sighs at having a nice moment interrupted by Jooheon’s boyfriend.

“Hyung,”

Jackson was beaming and was about to introduce himself when Jooheon smacks the back of his head, “Babe, you’re an idiot! They were having a moment!”

Jackson pouts, “I’m not an idiot! Plus I need to know who this man is and if he’s worth our Kyunnie!”

Jooheon rolls his eyes and turns to Hoseok, “Hyung I’m so sorry that my idiot of a boyfriend interrupted your moment,” he looks to Changkyun, “Please continue… use protection!”

He ushers a protesting Jackson inside the house while Jackson was still shouting questions at Hoseok about who he was and that he knows people who can do things to other people for some reason, like Hoseok was going to kidnap Changkyun at any given time. As soon as Jooheon closes their door, Changkyun was about to apologize but Hoseok was just laughing.

“Did he just imply that he can harm me if do something to you?”

Changkyun looks up and smiles, “Well it depends on what you wanna do, I guess,”

Hoseok smirks, “Kinky,”

Changkyun laughs and hugs Hoseok by the waist, inhaling his scent. And as Hoseok hugs him back, Changkyun can’t help but smile. It felt easy. It felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I don't think it's as light-hearted as the other ones but I still hope it made you laugh! Comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
